You've got to be kidding me
by hippiechic13
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy tells his parents he's made friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, while Al and Rose tell the same to their parents...a lot of arguing ensues...and of course James is there to make things worse... (one-shot)


**This is skipping to the future when Draco and Astoria's son is 11 which is the year 2017, I think. Albus Severus is 11, James Sirius is 12, and Rose is 11. And also Draco has stopped calling muggle-borns mudbloods, he thinks it's childish. Plus, he can't forget the image of Hermione being tortured in his house. And he and harry don't hate each other, but they don't like each other either. All in all, Draco is still not the nicest person around, though he has progressed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"How's your year so far dear?" Tori asked her son at the dinner table. The Malfoys now had a nice cottage outside of London. Draco and Astoria Malfoy's son Scorpius had just gotten back from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. He was in Ravenclaw, which had shocked Draco a bit. Draco figured Scorpius looked so much like him, he'd be in Slytherin. At first Draco was a little disappointed, but he'd learned to accept it. His son always had taken after his mother. Besides it meant his son was smart, at least he hadn't gotten in Gryffindor or, even worse, Hufflepuff.

"It's great!" Scorpius said enthusiastically, "I think I like potions best. Except Professor Slughorn has this stupid slug club for all his favorite students." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I remember that." Tori said.

"Slughorn's a prat." Draco commented while Tori smacked him in the arm.

"You can't call your son's professors prats!" she said sternly.

"But he _is, _Mum." Scorpius said earnestly. Draco smiled slightly at that.

"Moving on." Tori sent a glare in Draco's direction.

"The nicest professor is probably… Professor Longbottom-" Scorpius continued.

Draco choked on his food, "_Longbottom_?" he sputtered, "_Longbottom _is a _professor_? How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"Wasn't he the one who killed You-Know-Who's snake?" Tori asked conversationally, after giving her husband a glare for swearing in front of Scorpius.

"Yeah and he's really cool. He's herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor." Scorpius informed his parents.

"Figures." Draco said, shaking his head. Upon seeing his son and wife looking at him curiously he quickly explained, "I went to school with him, he was in my year. Wasn't very smart if you ask me..." Draco muttered.

"There is one thing though, James Potter-" Scorpius started angrily.

Draco choked on his food yet again, "James _who?"_

"Potter. He goes around the school bragging about quidditch and pranking people and acting like an idiot." Scorpius scowled.

"Harry Potter's son?" Tori asked interestedly.

"Of course." Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter's son is bound to be an idiot."

"Yeah, but his brother is nice." Scorpius said defensively.

"Well as long as you don't get _too _friendly with him." Draco muttered darkly.

Scorpius looked slightly guilty at that, "Erm, well, Dad? Don't take this badly but… Well I'm kinda friends with him…and Rose…" Scorpius trailed off awkwardly while his father choked on his food for the third time.

"What?!" Draco spluttered while Astoria just rolled her eyes, "So you don't like James Potter but you're friends with Potter's other son and- who?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius said proudly.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Draco muttered.

_**THIS IS A LINE**_

**Back at Godric's Hollow**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all sat around the dinner table with their children. The Potters were having them over for dinner. James was scaring Lily and Hugo about Hogwarts and Rose and Al were talking excitedly about their first year.

"Neville is by far the best!" Rose said.

"Course' he is." Harry said, thinking of his friend proudly.

"Shlughorn ish a righ' pra'." James said through a mouthful of food.

"James, swallow your food if you're going to talk." Ginny admonished.

"He said Slughorn is a right prat." Hugo translated.

"I agree." Ron agreed. Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"Did you and Al make any new friends?" Hermione asked her daughter and Al.

The two children glanced at each other, "Don'ttakethistoobadlybutwe'vesortofbecomefriendswithSco rpiusMalfoy." Rose said as fast as she could muster.

"What?!" Harry and Ron both said at the same time.

Hugo sighed and translated again, "She said don't take this too badly but-"

"We heard her!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"You're friends with Malfoy's kid?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"He's actually really nice!" Al defended, "He's nothing like his father! Besides, he's not even in Slytherin, he's in Ravenclaw."

"He's really smart too!" Rose added fondly. There was a split second silence before Ginny finally spoke.

"Well I suppose that's alright as long as he's nothing like his father." She said hesitantly, ignoring Harry and Ron shooting her "are you crazy?" looks.

"Are you absolutely sure he's a nice boy?" Hermione asked sharply, "I don't want you two going around making fun of other children-"

"We would never do that!" Al defended.

"Scorpius is way too quiet and shy for that kind of nonsense. In fact it's usually the other way around, kids make fun of him for what his family did." Rose added sensibly, directing a pointed look at James.

James looked up from his food and gulped it down, "What did I do?"

"You always give Scorpius a hard time and he hasn't even done anything." Al glared at his older brother.

"For the record, that was only once." James glared back. Al and Rose raised their eyes. "Alright, twice, it was only twice!" he protested.

"James, you shouldn't be giving anybody a hard time even if it is a Malfoy. And if he's Al and Rose's friend then I suppose we should have them over sometime." Harry said with a sigh.

"What?! Have you gone mad?! In case you don't remember, Malfoy and his family nearly killed us-" Ron's rant was broken off by Hermione.

"Ron, if Scorpius is Rose's friend we can't forbid her from talking to him." Ron opened his mouth but Hermione's look silenced him. She continued, "We might as well try to make peace. Besides, it's Mal- Draco who's wronged us, not his son." After Hermione's diplomatic speech, there was a long silence in which only the clinking of James's fork could be heard. Suddenly, Lily broke the silence.

"Well." Lily cleared her throat and everyone jumped having forgotten she was even at the table. Lily was normally quite loud but during an argument she usually kept silent until the very end. She liked to listen to everyone before she formulated and stated her opinion. That, and she always agreed with Aunt Hermione because she found that if you did this, you were always right. "I agree with Aunt Hermione." She then went back to quietly sipping her tea.

There was a pause, then Ginny smiled and stroked Lily's hair, "Well I guess that's settled then." The girls plus Al and James went back to contentedly eating Ginny's delicious dinner while Ron and Harry sort of sat there stunned with a "what just happened?" look on their faces.

"So long as you don't tell anybody…" James muttered.

Suddenly Hugo shot up from the table, knocking down his chair. Everyone glanced up, startled. "I've got to owl all my friends and tell them we're going to have actual Malfoys eating in our kitchen!" he said as if this was a spectacle to behold, "James, I'm using your owl!" He sprinted for the stairs, tripping several times as he went up. Harry, Ron, and James all choked on their food.

"What?!" Ron and James shouted at the same time.

"Oh no he's not!" James said furiously and shot up from the table, also knocking his chair over. He raced up the stairs and soon from the dining room table thumps of wrestling and shouting and a traumatized owl hooting could be heard.

"Oh dear." Ginny and Hermione said simultaneously, looking up the stairs.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ron muttered.

**Reviews would be awesome...**


End file.
